June (Little Einsteins)
June is the deuteragonist of Little Einsteins. She is voiced by Erica Huang. Background Personality June is a 6-year-old girl. Sometimes she can be a little scared, but she can still be brave. Dancing is her favorite thing to do. She knows a lot of big words and teaches the rest of the team how to dance. Friends Her friends are Leo, Quincy, Annie, and Rocket. She also has other friends, but they are not human for example, one of her friends is a duckling. She is Leo's crush. Appearances ''Little Einsteins'' Little Einsteins is the only franchise she has ever appeared in. She appeared in every episode. Disney Parks She made an appearance in Disney World, like a puppet in Disney Junior Live on Stage! in Disney's Hollywood Studios Theme Park, and Animation Courtyard. She also meets and greets people, just like the other Little Einsteins, except Rocket. Trivia *Her name was given after the sixth month in the Gregorian calendar. *She is named after choreographer June Taylor. *In Ring Around the Planet, it is shown that June is ticklish on her fingers and nose. *She is the only Little Einsteins character who wears any kind of jewelry. *She wears the exact same purple tutu dress every day, except for the Halloween episode where it changes to black as part of her costume, and in The Glass Slipper Ball when she wore a fancy ribbon dress for the ball. *She has a class where she teaches blue-footed booby birds to do ballet. *In the episode Show and Tell, she actually wears socks with her ballet shoes. *It is hinted that June might have a crush on Leo. **After Leo got Saturn's ring get back home, June walked to Leo and thanked him with a big hug. **Another hint that June has a crush on Leo is that whenever they talk to each other if you look closely at june, you can see that she looks, blinks, smiles and talks to him flirt-fully. *Even though she loves to dance, she is mainly interested in ballet because that is the only dance she does most of the time. *She loves space as much as dancing. *Her room is yellow with a cuckoo clock and lots of toys. *Her favorite dance move is a leap. *In I Love to Conduct, she leaped across the water on the backs of whales. *She can hear the music in the background, just like the other Little Einsteins. *In Rocket's Fire-bird Rescue, June was given Music Power and may have it permanently. *In A Galactic Goodnight, she performs her Sleepy Spin dance every night before she goes to bed. Gallery June ballroom dress.jpg|June's ball gown 100220769-L.jpg June Ballet Pose 1.PNG June Ballet Pose 2.PNG June witch halloween.JPG June kisses Rocket.JPG June meets Little Dragon Kite.PNG Little Einsteins - June - Render.png Screenshot_2019-03-14-10-24-41.png June hugging Leo.png June.png Category:Heroines Category:Kids Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Pirates Category:Singing characters Category:Playhouse Disney characters Category:Little Einsteins characters Category:Dancers Category:Magic Users Category:Lovers Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Ballerinas Category:Deuteragonists Category:Little Einsteins